Odd Pair Out
by HyperMint
Summary: Before NCIS, Tony and Ray were temporary partners. They lost contact when Ray went undercover as Vecchio, but now they meet up again for a case. A very 'familiar' case...
1. Chapter 1

**Odd Pair Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either **_**Due South**_** or **_**NCIS**_**, but I do own two seasons of **_**Due South**_** and understand enough fan fiction to prove it.**

**Summary: When Tony DiNozzo was still in Philadelphia, he was temporarily partnered with a blond Chicago detective. During those few months, the two forged a friendship that could easily be called the first real friend that they had ever had. When Tony moved on to Baltimore, they still kept in touch, but then one took an undercover assignment and one went onto NCIS and, as a result, they lost contact out of necessity. Now, years later, they are brought together again for a case. Unfortunately, the case they are working is getting to be **_**awfully**_** familiar…**

**Alright, timelines:**

**For all you NCIS lovers out there, this would be taking place before Judgment Day and after Ziva David joins the team. I don't quite know where in-between, but I think it would be after Probie, if you want specifics.**

**For all you Due South fanatics out there, I am definitely placing this after Mountie on the Bounty and before Call of the Wild. Somewhere between that should be enough.**

**AN: For those interested in my other crossover, 'Defense Teacher', my muse is off traveling, so I am giving it a chance to explore, but I will have the next chapter up as soon as I finish it. **

**For those who don't know 'Due South', well, you honestly should not be reading this, but if you are, here's the rundown. RCMP Constable Benton Fraser has a (supposedly) deaf half-wolf and they are brought to Chicago to catch the killer of Fraser's father. They meet up with Detective Ray Vecchio and forge an alliance. When Fraser is later exiled to Chicago, they become friends. After Fraser leaves on vacation after an, ahem, interesting bout with amnesia, Vecchio is brought into an undercover operation from the FBI. Unfortunately, no one had the foresight to let Fraser in on it. When he gets back from Canada, he finds a completely different 'Vecchio' and is out to prove that it is an imposter. He finds out about the switch and slowly warms up to Ray "Vecchio" Kowalski, the 'stand-in'. After quite a few interesting adventures, the end of the series closes as the real Ray comes back and Fraser and Kowalski goes to Canada to catch the killer of Fraser's mother. At the end, the last two goes on an honest to god adventure as everyone goes on with their lives.**

**For those who don't know 'NCIS', where in the world have you been?! Mars?! Watch a few episodes and you might get the hang of it. I think it's a bit too complicated to explain… Of course, if you want to watch the beginning, I suggest watching some episodes of 'JAG' to get the feel for it, because, as you may know, 'NCIS' is a spin-off of 'JAG'. For those of you out there who do watch 'JAG', I for one have never seen a passel of lawyers get into as much trouble as Harm, Mac, and the rest of the crew. But, alas, no 'JAG' here. Another time, I'm afraid. **

**Yes, I'm rambling, but still…**

**Alright, I suppose I better get with the program, ne?**

**Enjoy.**

*******

**Prologue****:**

**New NCIS Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo sighed as he and Forensic Specialist Abigail "Abby" Scuito brought in the last of Tony's stuff from his car. **

"**Looks like it'll be a nice place when you get it all nice and finished," Abby predicted as the Goth set down the last of the boxes. "What do you want to get started on first? Bathroom, Kitchen, Bedroom…"**

"**Bedroom," Tony decided, not really flirting but instead just making a statement. "I'd like somewhere to sleep."**

"**Alright," Abby agreed.**

**The two got all the boxes marked 'bedroom' together and hefted them into the chosen room. The bed and dresser had already been brought up and put together so all it needed was the 'stuffing', as Abby coined. **

**Shifting through one of her 'charges', Abby found a few newspaper-wrapped frame shaped objects and, as it was Abby after all, unwrapped quite a few diplomas and awards. It was the smallest one, however, that actually ended up being a framed picture. She held the freed picture up to the light and just had to smile in response to the boyish grins the two detectives gave her. One, she recognized as Tony but the other was a blond with short hair up in spikes. Now, usually she didn't like spikes on blonds, but this one could pull it off. 'With style,' she thought, licking her lips and giving him a once-over.**

"**Hey," Tony came back in from the living room. "No drooling on my stuff."**

"**Aww, c'mon, Tony," she whined. "Unless," she waggled her eyebrows at him, "you have something that you're not telling me about this hot blond?"**

**Tony looked at what she was looking at and wrinkled his nose. "I honestly don't think that Ray would appreciate me thinking of him like that."**

"**Ray?" Abby tilted her head. "A friend of yours?"**

"**More like a brother," Tony shrugged. "Ray used to be a partner of mine way back when."**

"**Peoria or Baltimore?" Abby asked, getting comfortable on the floor. **

"**Philly," he smiled wistfully. "We were partnered together for a couple months and he was on loan to us."**

**Abby smiled dreamily as she listened to him recount the meeting between himself and Ray, including the part where Ray had accidentally launched a banana cream pie at him in his best suit which resulted in not only an odd friendship but also a slight addiction to the type of pie in question for both parties.**

"**It was on my birthday, if you can believe that," Tony grinned. "Actually the best birthday present I've ever had."**

**From then on, to their teammates' surprise, there would always be a banana cream pie on Tony's desk for his birthday every year.**

*******

**Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, looked around his new friend's apartment with a critical eye.**

"**Well, Ray," he turned to look at his partner Ray Kowalski. "It's going be a very cozy apartment when you're done cleaning up a bit."**

"**Thanks, Fraser," the blond gave him a wry grin as he dramatically finished off dusting a shelf of photos. "You really think we'll make it look respectable-like?"**

"**Undoubtedly, my good friend."**

**Dief snuffled a corner and barked.**

"**He thinks it's lunchtime?" Ray guessed.**

"**Other than that," Fraser leveled a look at his half-wolf, "he believes that corner is fine."**

"**Does, huh?" Ray grinned. He looked at his shelf and smiled as he came upon a picture of him and another detective. The two were bending over some folders on Ray's desk and they were joking as they were doing it. You could see the smiles on their faces as they teased each other about having banana cream pie for dessert. 'Well, Tony,' Ray smiled wistfully at the brunette in the photo, 'looks like it'll be awhile before we'll be able to contact each other for a bit.'**

"**Ray?" Fraser called. "I believe Dief and myself are ready to depart."**

"**Sure thing, Frase. Hey," Ray threw his duster down and grabbed essentials on the way out of the door. "What sounds good to you?"**

"**Whatever you think sounds good," Fraser deflected.**

"**Fraser?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**You're a freak."**

"**Understood."**

*******

Leave a review if y'all want me ta keep goin'. Alright? Thanks.

Hyper

May 14, 2009


	2. Chapter 2

Odd Pair Out

AN: This takes place a few years later. I know the timelines may not add up, but it's my story so work with me here…

Oh, and there is a very short crossover here with another show. I might end up doing this other story with the things that have been mentioned, but I really don't know. I don't own this other show either. Don't even own the fan fiction AU ATF version of this show. My thanks to whoever did, and especially to Cindy Combs for getting me started with writing her story "Refuge".

Anyone care to guess which show I'm talking about?

***

Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo sighed as he watched his partner, Ziva David, typed with concentration. "You know, Ziva," he drawled, "the computer isn't trying to do you in."

"I know, Tony," she shot back. "As you keep reminding me, my English isn't quite good yet. Excuse me if I'm trying to finish before we leave."

"By who's clock?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Ziva looked at him. "Point," she nodded, knowing that their boss, L. Jethro Gibbs, didn't like to do things by halves.

Tony nodded and turned to his own computer. "You know," he told his screensaver, "I know that Probie's still shook up over that cop, but I'd still like a case. It's just been over two weeks now. You'd think that something would've come up by now, right?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Special Agent Timothy McGee quipped as he walked past and settled down at his desk.

"I'm talking to my computer," Tony defended. "Just so you know, paperwork doesn't do it for me. It might for you."

Ziva stretched as she said, "I'm going to have to agree with Tony, McGee. It's too… boring? Yes, it's too boring here. All we do is paperwork and paperwork…"

The trio shared bored glances.

McGee was still guilty about killing the undercover cop, but he was honestly getting through thanks to Abby and the roundabout ways that his friends and co-workers were showing their support. "Where's Gibbs?"

Ziva looked over to her left. "Coffee. I think that he's also gone down to visit Abby in her lab."

Tony nodded. "Seems about right."

He jumped as his phone rang. "Hello, DiNozzo speaking. How may I help you?"

"_Ah, Anthony,"_ Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard greeted him from Autopsy. _"I don't believe Mr. Palmer has arrived yet. Would you, by chance, come down and help me with a few things?"_

"Sure thing, Duck," Tony nodded and hung up. Getting up, he announced that he would be helping their ME and left for the elevators.

***

Arriving at the Canadian Consulate, Ray Kowalski rubbed his hands over his face. It was at least four months after that whole pirate thing and Ray was glad that crazy dream was over.

Getting out of his car, he fairly flew up the stairs and past Constable Renfield Turnbull, who was on schedule for 'statue duty', before letting himself in. Knowing exactly where Fraser's office was, Ray whistled a tune before knocking on the doorframe of his friend's open office.

Benton Fraser looked up from his report and subtly lit up at the sight of his partner and best friend. Unfortunately, duty came first and he gestured for Ray to take a seat on the cot while he finished his business.

Ray took a seat and leaned back against the wall, thoughts returning to the 'Henry Allen' case. He almost lost his friend and partner before that case and studied his Mountie friend as he worked diligently on his report. 'Same old Fraser,' Ray smiled. 'Dragging me into all and sun- sun- sun something. Maybe he could explain it to me again.'

They were quiet for a few minutes before Ray's thoughts inadvertently turned to the one subject he'd been thinking about since Ray woke up on the 'Henry Allen' to find the ship sinking. When Fraser had been trying to find a way out, the blond was busy thinking about a friend that he hadn't seen in too long.

Tony DiNozzo.

Ray's smile kicked up a notch when he thought about his old partner. Italian though he was, Tony was an alright guy. Liked a good number of things Ray liked. Boxing was not a particular favorite of Tony's, but that didn't matter. 'Unless the poor guy managed to get hooked on Curling…' Ray shuddered as he remembered being forced to watch something that wasn't a sport. Well, he didn't think it was a sport. Turnbull was another story for sure.

Back to Tony, Ray wasn't sure what drew him to the other, but they'd always thought that it was a sort of kindred spirit type thing and that was fine with them. Ray was always a bit of an outcast, especially with his learning problems and glasses. Tony, on the other hand, was almost _encouraged_ to keep to himself. Ray didn't think that was right about how the other cops treated someone they were supposed to watch out for. Cops took care of their own. 'Even Mounties,' Ray knew about his friend's exile and how he turned in one of his own. 'Every cop, but in different countries. All the same.'

Actually, when Ray had first met the Italian, Tony was known as a 'rich boy', but to Ray it seemed like something else was up. Tony didn't fit with the picture Ray associated with rich boys. In fact, if he didn't know better, Ray would've thought that Tony was just like him. Ray couldn't explain it, but he had a hunch that Tony wasn't as stuck up as everyone thought he was. So, one day, he had picked up a peace offering, a banana cream pie, in the hopes of winning Tony on over to his side. Maybe being friends in the process. He had brought the pie over to the Italian's desk and was about to put it down when another cop tripped over a trashcan, slammed in a corner of a desk, and finally tripped Ray up. The blond went down, and the pie ended up flying half-way across the room, only for it to end up on the guy that the pie was for.

Needless to say, Ray was a mix between embarrassment, mortification, and anticipating the Italian to get up in his face about his fancy suit. Instead, Tony walked up to him and gave him a hug, ruffling up his hair in the process. 'There now,' he had said with a grin. 'Guess we're even, huh?' Right after that, he said, 'I never thought I'd get a pie for my birthday, but thanks for the thought.'

It took a week for Ray to relax enough around his new partner and Tony made it almost easy to make friends with him. Not to mention, both Ray and Tony ended up in a potentially volatile situation. One that didn't involve Green Buick Rivera's bursting into flames and being driven off a pier into the Lake they- Lake Michigan. Point of fact, it was actually a classic case of information mix-up between one bigwig and another. Not to mention that the place where they were supposed to be was actually somewhere else, other than where they finally ended up. Ray just had to laugh at the fact that some of Fraser and Ray's adventures were almost play by play for Tony and Ray's adventures. 'Man,' he grinned. 'I'd love to get Frase and Tony on a case alone together.' For some reason, that took the last of Ray's control which was pretty shot to begin with in the first place.

"Ray?" Fraser looked up at the sound of almost hysterical laughter emanating from his friend with a gleeful ring that had the Mountie scouring his memories trying to find another instance where he had heard the same tone. He frowned as came up with nothing. 'Is this really the first time that Ray has laughed like this?' Shaking off the morbid thought, he returned to his friend, who was still laughing but with tears starting to stream down his face. "Ray? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Frase," Ray's laughter tapered off to chuckles. "Everything's greatness. Just thinkin' of someone I used to work with. Man," he started laughing again. "I'd love to get you guys on a case."

Fraser stared at his best friend for a few minutes, trying to figure out if he should be insulted or flattered at that. Though, he wasn't quite sure why his friend would be laughing so hard. 'Perhaps it's this friend,' Fraser shook his head as he finished up his work, unable to stop a smile from making its way onto his face as Ray's laughter echoed around the small office area.

It was never boring around Ray, that was for sure…

***

"Thank you again, my boy," Ducky praised his young friend as Tony left for Abby's lab. "I shall endeavor to include you in the future."

"Not a problem, Ducky," Tony shook his head as the elevator doors closed. When they opened again, he found himself listening to Abby's voice as she talked to someone via phone conference.

"You know, JD," Abby rolled her eyes as she finished up the e-mail, "you'd think that, after all this time, Buck would learn his lesson."

"_That's what Chris keeps telling him_," ATF Agent JD Dunne grinned. The grin grew wider as he spotted Tony. "_Tony! How's it going_?"

"Hey, JD," he smiled at the younger man. "Everything alright?"

"_Yeah_," he nodded. "_Just needed Abby to confirm some things before we left for our next case_."

"Will this be involving snow?" Tony had to wince as he remembered his first meeting with ATF's 'Magnificent Seven' just last year.

While wrapping up vacation in Montana, Tony was stranded at a hotel by a freak snowstorm. There, he met ATF sharpshooter Vin Tanner, who had been elected to make sure everything was in place for the rest of the team, and, to their everlasting surprise, the two just hit it right off. It was when Team Larabee's reason for being there decided to take out the sharpshooter that things went to a four letter place.

In the end, the perp was taken down, Tony found a new friend in the Texan, only minor injuries were sustained on the side worth rooting for, both teams found a sort of support system in each other, and Gibbs found a fellow team leader to share a drink with when their respective teams came a step too close to the edge for comfort. All in all, both Director Jen Sheppard and Judge Orrin Travis agreed that, should the situation ever come up, if a case involved both agencies then the teams would be able to work together without much fuss. Needless to say, everyone was anticipating when the chance to work together would come up again with unrivaled glee.

Tony came back to the present just in time to hear JD's reply.

"_I kinda hope not_," the tech specialist grinned, knowing exactly where the other's thoughts had taken him. "_Once was enough, thank you. Ez couldn't stop complainin' 'bout the snow. Besides, we'll be in California_."

Abby broke in with an innocent smile, "Even if we need you guys to help out in D.C. during Christmas? Or New York?"

"_Well_," JD had to grin, "_I'm sure Ez would be willing to overlook that in the face of helping our fellow government agents…_"

"_Mr. Dunne_," Abby and Tony grinned as they heard the southern accent signaling Ezra Standish's arrival in the background. "_I have told you and our compatriots time and again: my name is Ez-ra_."

Buck Wilmington was heard off-screen as he teased his Southern friend and JD had to go, having received Abby's information. Chris Larabee's bellow for a gathering of the present members of the team echoed around Abby's lab as the connection cut off.

"So," Abby turned to Tony. "What did you need from me, my dear Agent DiNozzo?"

"Just a few minutes before I had to go back up to the Lion's Den."

"And a few minutes you shall have," she declared as she spun a near-by stool around to present it to Tony. "Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

Right before Tony left, his phone rang. "DiNozzo."

He listened as McGee filled him in before hanging up. "Gotta go, Abs. We caught a case."

Before the elevator doors closed, Abby yelled after him, "Bring me back something good!"

***

Ray, Fraser, and Dief pulled out of the Canadian Consulate in pursuit of a good meal. Dief, being himself, wanted to go for a pizza. Fraser had no preference, but Ray had a place in mind and turned the car to that direction.

"Where might we be going, Ray?" Fraser wanted to know.

"I'd like to have Italian," Ray told him absently. "I've been thinkin' about one of my old partners. He was Italian and, let me tell you, he makes a mean manicotti that no one else could ever copy. I know it. I've been looking for another and Ma Vecchio comes close. Tony's Italian isn't like Ma Vecchio's Italian. Don't know how to explain it. There's something different between them and I don't know what, but I'd take Tony's cooking any day of the week. Four times on Monday."

Fraser studied his friend and ventured a guess, "Was this the same person you alluded to in my office?"

"Yeah," Ray couldn't help chuckling at the memory. "Tony and me, we were a different duet, I guess you could say. You and me, we click. Tony, though, was different. Besides the fact that I didn't have to pretend with him to be someone I'm not. He was a great back-up, a guy you could count on in a fire fight or a bar fight." Ray shook his head. "No offense, Frase, but the guy was a great shot. If he had to shoot, he did. You know, now that I think of it, Philly was the first time he really had to shoot to kill. I ain't proud of the fact that I was there when he did, but I am proud that I was there to keep his head up. He told me that I was the only one who actually cared enough to stay around and make sure he was going to be as alright as he could be."

'A sentiment,' Fraser mused, 'that I myself fully share.' He did agree, but he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. Which was completely ridiculous, he knew, but Ray made it out that this Tony person was a very good friend of his. Fraser honestly didn't know that his best friend had another seemingly best friend. He thought he was the only one. Mentally shaking the selfish thought aside, he reasoned, 'I've never met this man, so I shouldn't be one to judge.' Aloud, he said, "I'm glad he could provide sufficient back up for you and that he was a good friend to you before our meeting."

"You know it, Frase," the blond grinned at him boyishly. Sobering, he sighed slightly. "Wish I knew what he was doing now."

"You haven't been in contact with him recently?" Fraser wanted to know.

"Not since I started being Vecchio I haven't."

Ray shook his head. "I wish I knew that he's doin' alright. That I knew that he's got someone that he trusts to watch his back. Like I do," he added somewhat shyly to his friend.

"I'm sure he does, my friend," Fraser put aside his unseemly thoughts about the absent party to assure his friend. "I'm sure he does."

"Yeah, well," Ray shook his head to get rid of his embarrassment. "I bet Tony doesn't have to chase after a partner who can't seem to keep out of trouble," he couldn't help teasing his friend, who blushed at that. "I also bet that Tony doesn't have to go around in alley ways trying to process a crime scene that has a bunch of pink polka-dots painted around on the walls."

***

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"Please tell me that this is not what I think it is."

Tony looked up from where he was taking down notes while listening to one of Ducky's stories ("You know, Anthony, we have seen many scenes in alley ways, but I must admit that this reminds me of another case that I worked with over in England. Yes, the poor girl was indeed…") in order to follow Ziva's gaze.

"Yeah, Ziva," he nodded in resignation. "Those are pink polka dots on the walls."

"But, why?" She couldn't help questioning. "What purpose do these serve?"

McGee walked over with the answer, "Some of the kids around here wanted to do something about Breast Cancer Awareness. The local elementary school picked a handful of alleys to paint and this would be the one that the third graders got."

Gibbs walked over and the team gave their reports.

Tony started. "Petty Officer Second Class Andrew Carson. Just came in from his latest tour in Africa where they were doing a double assignment patrolling for pirates and helping the relief effort from the recent and ongoing drought over there."

"He was out with some friends and shipmates," McGee added next. "They separated around midnight after going to some of the different bars."

Ducky piped up as he joined the group, "I estimate that he died almost two hours after they split up."

Gibbs looked at Ziva. "Where was he between midnight and around 0200?"

"Myself and McGee will be on that as soon as everything has been logged in and to Abby."

Gibbs nodded and went to make a phone call to parties unknown and Ducky joined Jimmy Palmer in getting the body in the bag and into the truck.

Tony sighed as he flashed back to his days with his former partner, but still best friend, Ray Kowalski. The blond would always be good for an entertaining, if not amusing, conversation about whatever the other would think up. Even if Tony sometimes didn't quite know where the inspiration would come from…

As Tony went to help his other teammates, he wished desperately that Gibbs would let them take a lunch break. He wanted to take Abby out and he had a feeling that she wouldn't object to a change in atmosphere, because he was in the mood for Polish.

***

Ray sank back in his chair with a happy sigh and contented pat to his tummy. "That was very nice."

"Indeed it was," Fraser agreed as he finished off the tea he had requested. Normally, Ray favored Chinese or pizza but Fraser was privileged to see a side of his partner that he was pretty sure that no one else ever really got to see. Not even Stella.

The blond knew what he wanted and even managed to order it in Italian, a certain byproduct of his continued relationship with his Italian best friend. When the waiter had gone off to process the orders, Ray had to grin at the amazed look on his Canadian friend's face and shrugged. "I picked up some things," he had shyly explained.

"Want some dessert to go?" Ray asked the pensive Constable. "I'm getting some."

"Perhaps," the brunette licked his lower lip in thought as he looked the desserts over. "I believe I will."

A few minutes later, they were on their way to the 27th Chicago PD Division to peruse case files for any interesting things to take note of.

***

Tony sat back in his chair with a happy smile as he signed off on the last report of the day. The killer caught, booked, and paperwork filed. Or, as Ray would put it, 'dot it, sign it, stick it in a box marked 'Done'.' Tony shook his head as he again entertained the thought of doing a database search for the Chicago native. He really probably would have had the fear of losing his first true best friend not overridden his desire. Abby had secured a place as his other best friend, but there was only so much Tony could talk to her about plus the fact that Tony really wanted to relive one of the few happy months pre-NCIS with someone who was actually the reason for those happy memories.

Ziva and McGee finished their own reports and stretched to work out the stiffness of sitting for a long period of time.

Ziva paused before hitting the printing icon as she looked at her partner across the aisle. Tony noticed her scrutiny and flashed a purely gleeful smile in her direction. She blinked as she bore witness to a rarely genuine smile, the one that spoke of true contentment, and sent one back albeit a bit uncertainly. She watched as an e-mail alert caught Tony's attention and stood up to look over his shoulder, McGee having caught the action and also going over to investigate.

All three of them grinned in surprised delight as a virtual postcard came up on Tony's monitor showing all seven members of ATF's Team Seven standing in front of LAX and grinning happily at them. At the bottom left corner were the words: "_Wish you were here from your friends at ATF_."

Without being asked, Tony printed copies for his team, Abby, Ducky, and even Palmer, the latter having not quite met them in person but over the phone and he seemed on good terms with them anyway.

Also without being asked, McGee slid into his partner's chair and managed to create a postcard of the NCIS team in the nearby café and, with the approval of the others, sent it back with the words: "_Hope you all come back in one piece to share some nice coffee with your friends at NCIS_."

A few minutes later, Buck Wilmington sent them a message saying: "_Very funny_."

Tony took his computer back and shot back: "_But true_."

"_Point."_ Buck conceded.

At that, Ziva and McGee went to retrieve their reports as Tony powered down and grabbed his own report. Leaving the hard copies on Gibbs's desk, along with the copied e-mail, the three took the elevator down to the garage where they noticed that Gibbs and Ducky were the only ones still in the building.

Tony left his teammates at their cars and turned his towards home. Stopping for a light, he looked over at the virtual postcard that was on the passenger seat next to him and decided that he had something to do before turning in for the night.

As he waited for his weekly dose of the hit Sci Fi Channel original series, "Eureka", of which only Abby knew about so he wasn't joking when he told Ziva that he was visiting with some old friends, he cut out the postcard and got up to scour the bookshelf that held a fairly filled scrapbook. Getting that and some of his materials to bring to the table, he selected a page, picked a background, and set about putting the postcard in it.

He wasn't ashamed to have a scrapbook in his possession. Ray had influenced his current hobby as a late Christmas present designed to help him keep track of all the happy memories, and some not so happy ( aka Kate and Chris Pacci), in an otherwise not so happy period in his life. Besides the Polack and Tony, Vin Tanner knew about it and was actually thinking of starting one of his own. A bit closer to home, Abby, Palmer, and McGee were the only ones to know about it: Abby knew because she helped him move in and was bound to find it eventually; Palmer knew about it because Tony was the only one who knew about his cousin and the older man helped him organize his own scrapbook in his memory; and the only reason McGee knew about it was because he accidentally came across the Italian in the local arts and crafts store just before Thanksgiving. In fact, every now and then, Tony would let McGee tag along when out to get some new backgrounds and the computer geek would actually suggest some pretty good ideas, even going so far as to hide a small selection in his desk when his birthday would come around and Tony got to have a different present along with the banana cream pie that Abby would leave for him.

Actually, Tony mused as he put the finishing touches on the page, McGee was very receptive to the fact that the 'playboy college frat jock' actually had a more softer side to him. The fact that McGee's mother did scrap booking also made it easier to look the younger agent in the face and the habit he had in helping his mother as a child was an unexpected bonus. And it really did help that Ziva still didn't get the scrap book references that kept flying over her head, though Gibbs sent a look at the male agents that made Tony wonder if telling his boss would support this little hobby. Abby encouraged him to try while his fellow male agents/ coworkers wanted to err on the side of caution, Gibbs being an ex-Marine and all…

Still, Tony thought he would be laughed at when people started to know and the fact that he was getting some actually interesting tips from who he was completely sure was Ducky playing inconspicuous helper was somewhat of a morale boost. Ziva was the unknown factor and even Abby agreed to keep it on the down low around the Israeli.

Sighing, Tony finished and cleaned his area, grabbing a beer from the fridge while getting some snacks, he heard the familiar voices of "Eureka" and eagerly sat down to bear witness to more adventures concerning the small town with big secrets.

***

_Brrring!_

A hand shot out of a nest of blankets in order to slap at the inactive alarm clock and it took a few seconds for Ray to realize that it was his phone that he had placed on the TV on the other side of the room.

Grumbling, Ray cautiously made his way over to the television set and snatched it up while looking at his watch.

"Someone better be dying and/or dead because it's two o'clock in the freaking morning!" He growled into the receiver, running a hand through his already spiky blond hair.

"_I believe it's 'dead and/or dying', Ray,"_ Fraser gently corrected his friend.

"Fraser? I shoulda known it'd be you, ya freak! Only you would call me… Why would you?" Ray suddenly frowned as he realized that his friend had to call him for a reason.

"_Ah, well, I believe I should have waited to call, but-"_

"Fray-zier," Ray drew out, knowing that particular tone of voice would get him to the point quicker. "If this is some sort of Canadian thing, or-or something about *another* ghost ship, so help me I am going to come over there and kick you in the-"

"_No, no," _Fraser cut off his friend's threat, amusing though it was (even if Fraser had no doubts that his friend really would carry out the threat, but that was neither here nor there). _"Actually, I called because… Well, I suppose this would be considered a 'Canadian thing', however, one of our visitors just left and I have reason to believe that the person that he is staying with is a convict. Granted one that just got released for good behavior, but…"_

"And there is a reason for getting me up this early?" Ray grumbled, stretching slightly.

"_Ah, yes, well, I have recently had several concerns placed against this person and I thought it be best to let you know."_

"Alright, alright, let me get some more sleep before I do anything. We'll both swing by tomorrow, er, later today, before lunch, okay?"

Fraser thought it over and agreed. _"I suppose you should get back to sleep before we have to report in to the Leftenant."_

"Sure thing, Frase."

Saying their good-byes, they hung up and Ray yawned tiredly. 'Canadians,' he shook his head fondly. 'Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.'

Ray climbed back into bed and snuggled back under the covers. "I'll look Tony up. Maybe tomorrow…"

***

Hyper

August 24, 2009 (M)

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I know it's been a sort of 'filler' chapter, you could say, but I wanted to establish some background. Don't worry. We should be getting to the good stuff soon. Oh, and about the scrap booking, I am sort of in the middle of a, I guess it would be, companion fic. It's called "Keeping Memories", and it establishes the scrapbook idea. By the way, I'm feeling a midge overwhelmed, so please don't ask about a NCIS-Magnificent Seven ATF crossover until, at least after Thanksgiving. Then we'll talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Odd Pair Out

AN: Mag 7's Vin Tanner has a cameo and maybe one of the other boys.

Oh, and there is a mention of Dr. Greg House from "House, M.D." They all belong to other people.

***

Chapter 2

If it were anyone else, Ray would have definitely let loose. The fact that it was, in fact, Fraser took some of the anger out him.

"Well, Detective," Lt. Harding Welsh drawled as the bedraggled blond preceded the-neat-as-all-get-out Mountie into the station. "You look like you had a fun time."

"Oh, yes, sir," Ray drawled sarcastically. "It's great fun chasing small time creeps. Though," he cut off Fraser, who had already opened his mouth, "we did manage to get a cat-napper off the streets…"

"Good work, Vecchio," Welsh shook his head. 'A normal day with the Mountie. Poor Kowalski.' "I'm sure there are a school full of little girls that are bursting with joy."

"Indeed," Fraser smiled innocently. "Ray is now apparently an honorary member of the Corinth Street Feline Association (CSFA), with weekly meetings and refreshments courtesy of the PTA members of three area elementary schools as well as a number of day-care centers located in the same area." (1)

'Poor, poor Kowalski,' Welsh resolved to give the poor blond an extra week of downtime when it was his turn for vacation. "Contain your excitement, Vecchio."

Ray just glared at them both darkly. It didn't matter if Ray was a bit flattered to be the center of attention of a good number of the small female population and it certainly was beside the point that Ray actually decided to go to future meetings of the CSFA, but it was *especially* not worth mentioning that Ray had a bit of a fan club due to an earlier adventure with his crazy partner that the blond swung by to visit on occasion. It was also not attention worthy that a good number of the 'Detective Ray Fan Club' (DRFC) members were also involved with the CSFA. 'Oh, if Tony could see me now…'

What was important, however, was that, thanks to Fraser, a two-bit drug dealer was back off the streets.

"Alright, well," Welsh left them some instructions for the day and went to go fill out some paperwork, including some forms for Ray's future extended vacation. "I'll leave you to it."

As he disappeared down the hall, Ray turned to narrow his eyes at Fraser. "Need a ride back to the Consulate?"

Fraser opened his mouth, no doubt to make a wittingly innocent remark, but closed it again as he caught his friend's dark look. "Ah, no. No, that won't be necessary, Ray. I believe a walk would be more than sufficient in my return. Er, I will see you later?" He hoped his friend's temper would cool by then.

"Sure thing, Frase," he said as he turned away from the Mountie, who deemed it safe enough to beat a tactfully hasty retreat. "See you tonight," he yelled after him.

Once, Ray was certain that no one was watching, he let his 'anger' fade and chuckled as he remembered his unflappable Canadian friend erring on the side of caution and practically running from the blond. "Tony was right," he mused, not for the first time. "No one really can tell when I'm about two seconds away from kickin' them in the head and just playin' with 'em."

***

"_Nah, never tried that one,"_ ATF Vin Tanner drawled over the phone as Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Palmer were gathered around Ziva's desk. _"Gonna have to ask Josiah about it and see if he'll let me have a go."_

"Agent Tanner," everyone present straightened as Gibbs strolled in, coffee in hand. "Don't you have work to do?"

"_Reckon that's my cue,"_ Vin bid them goodbye and disconnected right quick before he got his friends in hot water.

"Gear up, we got a case," Gibbs ordered and led the way to the garage, Palmer going down to assist Ducky while Abby went back to the lab.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva questioned her team leader as they piled into the car and sped off, her and McGee holding on as tight as they could.

"He called it in," Gibbs answered, narrowly missing a telephone pole as he passed a minivan. "Marine and Sailor were found not far from the Azure Café just off base." (_2)_

"What was Tony doing down there?" McGee wanted to know. "He was supposed to be coming into work from his apartment."

"Abby sent him to get something and it was the only area that had it," Gibbs explained, missing the knowing looks that passed between his team mates. Abby was, next to an oblivious Tony, one of a handful that could get what they wanted from the ex-Marine without a fuss. "Someone ran across the scene and DiNozzo just happened to be in a two mile radius."

Ziva frowned as McGee shook his head. "Whoever it was, they apparently have a good set of lungs on them."

Realization dawned and Ziva immediately winced in sympathy.

A few minutes later, the car jerked to a stop and the three immediately spotted their fourth off talking to a witness. Spotting the rest of his team, Tony wrapped it up smoothly and strode toward them with a grim countenance.

"So, Tony," Ziva said. "What is the… situation that we have?"

"What?" Tony said loudly, cupping an ear. "Speak up a little would you? A little hard o' hearing at the moment."

"Report, DiNozzo," Gibbs, hiding an amused smile, told him. Concern swiftly replaced amusement as Tony began to all but yell the information at them. 'Gonna need to have Ducky take a look at him,' he thought before tuning in.

"The Marine is a Major Tessen Krinel and the Sailor is a Captain Samuel Dessid. Both were reported missing about an hour ago and they weren't seen since last night."

"Good job, DiNozzo," Gibbs raised his voice and hid a smile at the delighted look on his agent's face. The group turned as they heard a vehicle approaching and saw that Ducky and Palmer had finally arrived.

Ordering Tony to get looked over first, the others went about their assigned duties with Gibbs filling in for Tony.

A few minutes passed and Tony took over while Gibbs escorted Ducky to the bodies.

"How is he, Duck?" He wanted to know.

"Ah, well," Ducky smiled slightly. "Anthony will be back to working order in about another hour or so. It was mostly shock of having been exposed to a high frequency to a certain amount of time. Now, let us take a look at these poor fellows…"

***

When the team reconvened at the office a few hours later, it was lunch time and Tony, much to the others' delight, had regained his hearing.

Tony was in the middle of his second double cheeseburger when his phone rang, summoning him to Abby's lab.

"Hey, Abby," Tony called out, entering the lab. "Shouldn't you be calling Boss instead of me?"

"I would," Abby was at her keyboard, staring at the screen, twirling a pigtail with one hand and sipping a Caf-Pow! with the other. "But I see him everyday and I haven't seen you in forever."

Tony grinned as she smiled up at him angelically as he came up to her. "You just saw me yesterday."

"To me, it was last week!" Abby whined. "Anyway," she sobered, tuning back to her keyboard. "There's just something about this evidence that… I would normally say 'hinky', but it could just be me…""What do you mean?" Tony stood behind her to look over her shoulder.

"Well, it says here," Abby brought up her chemical breakdown chart on the screen. "That our boys were sort of not exactly kinda aware, if you know what I mean."

"Drunk?" Tony tilted his head a bit.

"With help," Abby added. "I found traces of this drug that shouldn't be out on the street yet." Seeing Tony look at her blankly, she explained, "Well, what I mean is that it's sort of a cousin to anesthesia, but think more sedative or muscle relaxer. Only the best of the best have access to this stuff."

"Like Nathan Jackson?" Tony remembered that the ATF Agent was a medic on Chris Larabee's team.

"Sort of. Nate's good, but it'd be more like Doctor House," Abby shrugged as she remembered the quirky doctor that Jimmy Palmer and Tony had come across on vacation in Montreal two and a half years ago. They still kept in touch and every once in awhile, they would meet up for a drink. Much to the surprise of his co-workers, House had dubbed Palmer and Tony 'honorary ducklings'(3) and insisted that they spend a few days with the team to see how things were done. Palmer was salivating at the thought, but Tony didn't know what to make of it just yet.

"So, a medical facility," Tony mused.

"Maybe, but I do know that it was given to them in the form of a drink," Abby smiled as Tony's eyes lit up.

"Abby, was there any cameras on the scene?" He asked excitedly.

"Not visible ones," she grinned back at him. "Give me an hour or so and I'll have that information. Oh, and I think Ducky wanted to see you down in Autopsy when you're done up here."

"Why not Gibbs?" Tony was flattered at the attention, but he really didn't need to be the first one to know about these things.

"He's been called to MTAC," she explained.

"I didn't see him go up there," Tony frowned as he recalled him sitting at his desk.

"Bossman doesn't have to be seen," Abby said in her spooky voice. "I'll see you later, Tony, my friend."

"Bye," he waved as he left the lab and headed down to see Ducky.

***

There wasn't anything that Constable Benton Fraser liked more than a good old-fashioned cup of tea.

Having decided to give his unpredictable best friend some time to cool down (not having the slightest idea that he'd been played but _good_), Fraser had relocated from the kitchen to his office where he was now staring at his computer.

'I really shouldn't,' he licked his bottom lip nervously as he contemplated finding his friend's old partner and letting this Tony know that Ray still thought about him. Missed him, really. Sighing, he turned back to his reports and took a sip of hot tea.

"The Yank alright, son?"

Ben just about spit his mouthful all over his desk at his father's unexpected timing. "Everything's fine, Dad," Ben sighed as he put his cup down and turned to see his father, the late Sgt. Robert Fraser, standing beside him. "Why do you ask?"

"He's not as full of energy as he usually is," Bob noted. The friendship between the Yank and his son was something that he didn't have to understand, but it warmed him from the inside that the bond was strong. "Seems almost sad sometimes."

"It's his last partner," Ben leaned back in his chair. "The last one he really liked. Tony DiNozzo is his name. Sounds like a nice fellow…"

"But you don't want him to be, is that it?" Bob could tell that his son was feeling off about the whole issue. "You're jealous of this DiNozzo character for stealing your friend away from you."

"I'm not jealous and he has not stolen anything that I'm aware of, let alone Ray," Ben denied vehemently. He absolutely hated that his father could see through him.

"Try telling yourself that enough and maybe you'll convince me."

"I'm not!" Ben buried his head in a report while talking to his father. "I know Ray's my friend and nothing that happens will change that."

"That's right, Fraser. Friends through thick and thin."

Ben immediately picked his head up and blinked at his blond friend standing in the doorway. "Uh, Ray? Ah, what's the problem?"

"Well," he shuffled inside the foyer a bit. "Lieu wants us to scope out a new crime scene."

"I'll be right there," Ben nodded as Ray walked out of the room.

'I wonder what's up with Fraser,' Ray thought as he waved at Turnbull on his way out to the GTO. 'And what did he mean 'nothing that happens will change that'? He knows he's my best friend, right?'

While Ray was contemplating this, Fraser arrived and slid in the front seat. "Diefenbaker is otherwise occupied with other things. Ray? Shouldn't we get going?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, right."

As Ray drove down the road, he had to ask. "Frase? You know that you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course, Ray," Fraser nodded slightly. He couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through his insides at that sentiment. "I you, as well, Ray."

"Besides Dief?" Ray teased. "And your imaginary friend?"

"Yes, Ray, besides Dief. And my imaginary friend," he grimaced at that. If only Ray knew…

Arriving at the scene, Fraser immediately went to confer with the ME as Ray surveyed the scene. Huey came up to him and debriefed.

"His name's Tomas Delin and he's evidently been visiting some friends in this area," the other man told him.

"Where from?" Ray wanted to know.

"Washington, DC," Fraser piped up, coming to stand beside him.

"And how do you know that?" Fraser was about to open his mouth when Ray shook his head. "No, forget it. I know you, it's probably what was on his shoes. Anyway, let's get this all packed up then we'll head back over to the station."

***

"So. They were beaten up before they were shot," Abby shook her head as she sat in on the information session with Ducky. "Why? I mean, being beaten alone would've put them in a bad place already. That's kinda overkill, ain't it?"

"That's one of the questions we don't have answers to," Gibbs shook his head as McGee proceeded to tell them about their services and other potentially interesting information. He studied the brown haired Marine and blond Sailor. Both were on the up and up, except the fact that they must have done something to warrant being killed off in their middle thirties at least.

"No shady business, then," Abby shook her head again as she studied the big flat screen. "Is it hopeless? Well," she cut McGee off before he could start. "Any other factors in this? I'll run it through AFIS and see what's going on."

"Go," Gibbs nodded and turned to Ducky. "Anything else?"

Ducky sighed. "Unfortunately not. From what I can understand, the injuries sustained through being beaten with the pipe found at the scene would have been enough to kill. Why take the shot through the heart? That, my dear Jethro, is the only thing I don't understand. But then, I'm just the doctor," he added with a small smile. "I'll be tracking down Mr. Palmer if you need me. I let him off for an early lunch, but I'm about to be welcoming another friend and I need some help."

Ziva frowned as she surveyed the information out on the screen. "I do not understand this myself," she commented to her teammates as Ducky took his leave. "What is the possible connection between these two? According to this, they have had no prior contact with each other until today."

"Everything looks clear," McGee piped up from his computer monitor. "No red flags from the bank or anything."

"McGee, go with Ziva and talk to Captain Dessid's family and friends," Gibbs told them. "Me and DiNozzo will go talk with Major Krinel's side after I talk to one of the other agents about something or other that apparently can't wait until the next meeting," Gibbs grimaced as his two youngest teammates dispatched swiftly leaving him and his senior agent alone. Blue eyes snagged on the young Italian and he frowned slightly. "DiNozzo?"

Green eyes came back to the present with a start. "Boss? Where'd McGee and Ziva go?" He asked, looking around.

"I sent them ahead. We'll go as soon as I clear something up with someone else. Is everything alright, Tony?" Gibbs sauntered over to perch a hip on the corner of his friend's desk.

"Yeah, just going over some things with myself," Tony shrugged as his leader narrowed his eyes at him for a moment.

"Sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just in my head that's all." Tony saw no reason to tell him that the case seemed familiar just yet. And anyway, it was a vague enough feeling to be déjà vu and yet it felt familiar just the same. He decided to shelf it and wait to see if anything could clear it up later on. Sighing, he bent his head down to work on some Senior Agent paperwork as Gibbs continued to study him.

A few minutes later, Gibbs left him to it. With Tony, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the younger man let him into his head. Yeah, he could force him to talk, but Gibbs didn't make the same mistake more than once. Wincing at the elevator, he starkly remembered that last fiasco he inadvertently caused. The only thing that Gibbs could do was wait and see what would happen.

***

Ray sighed and ran a hand through his short, blond hair.

It was bad. Delin had been drugged with some sort of sleeping drug that had been taken in a drink. It wouldn't have meant anything, had there not been another body found two hours after the first. Burglary didn't know what to make of it, but the tox screen came back with a match.

Sehid Kowan was also from DC, and was also visiting friends in the area. Like Ray, Kowan was blond and former boxer but of small town fame.

Ray looked around the bull pen to see Frannie Vecchio doing something with the computer and Fraser was quickly approaching him.

Sitting up, he took a sip of lukewarm coffee before addressing his friend. "What's going on, Frase?"

"Well, I did some digging and found that there were quite a few others before Delin and Kowan. All cold cases, of course, but from different areas of Illinois and not just Chicago."

"Alright," Ray stood up. "Frannie!"

"Yeah, Ray?" his 'sister' looked up at him.

"Can you put these limits in and figure out if it's just Illinois that's got these dead bodies?"

"Ray, I think the word you're looking for is 'parameters'," Fraser corrected with an absent smile at Frannie.

"Same thing," Ray waved a hand. "Got it, Frannie?"

"Sure, bro," she nodded as she smiled coyly at the Mountie. "I'll get right on it."

"C'mon, Frase," Ray grabbed his friend's elbow. "Let's go talk to some people."

"Very well, where should we start?" Fraser questioned.

"The friends they were visiting should work," Ray led him out.

***

"GIBBS!"

Tony, Ziva, and McGee winced as Abby rushed into the office proper, waving a hand excitedly.

"AFIS just got a hit!" Abby skid to a stop in front of his desk. "Not too long ago, someone put in a nationwide inquiry for particulars matching our case! I traced it back to Chicago, the 2-7 Police Department district, and they have two dead bodies that matched the ones down in Autopsy. Then, I had another hit and found out that there are similar, if not identical, unsolved cases all throughout the states, but there was quite a few in Illinois and up North a little bit."

"Good work, Abby," Gibbs nodded as he went back over what she had told them. "What's the situation in Chicago?"

"Well, I found it in Major Crimes," she twirled a ponytail. "There's a detective on the case, Raymond Vecchio, and a Canadian Mountie, Constable Benton Fraser."

"A Mountie?" McGee frowned.

"Yeah," Abby whirled around to face him. "Apparently, some hinky business went down a few years ago and he was exiled to work at the Canada Consulate to liaise with Detective Vecchio and the rest of the 2-7."

"Get a hold of them, David," Gibbs ordered Ziva. "I want to know everything they know."

"What about jurisdiction, Boss?" McGee wanted to know.

"If they want to keep working this case, then they'll have to come work here with us. As far as we know, this is our case and we'll co-operate with them if they work with us," Gibbs shrugged. That was pretty much his answer for all cases that had overlapping boundaries.

The higher-ups, however, were not always amused.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva nodded, already on the phone.

McGee was ordered to dig up some more information on their victims and Tony was left to gather all the information already collected and go over them with a fine tooth comb until he found something to connect all these different people.

***

Abby bounced back into her lab, sucking on a well deserved Caf-Pow! as she went. Setting it down and getting her precious babies up and running, she noticed that she had a message from her friends at the ATF.

She clicked on it and blinked as she was face to face with team profiler Josiah Sanchez. "Hey, 'Siah. How's it going?"

"_Well, Abby,"_ he rumbled pleasantly. _"I just wanted to know if you made good on your threat and managed to put a tracker on Brother Ezra."_

"Who said it was a threat?" she asked innocently.

"_I had hoped that was the case," _Josiah smiled in relief. _"Now, would it be imposing if I asked you to help us locate him?"_

"What's in it for me?" Abby grinned, already on the job. "I mean, I do get something in return, right?"

"_Of course, you do,"_ Josiah nodded. _"We shall negotiate on our next meeting."_

"Fair enough," Abby pulled up a local map of the Team Seven's position. "Now, what happened and why is Ezra in the vicinity of a daycare?"

***

"Yes, hello? This is Agent Ziva David of NCIS," she shuffled some papers on her desk as a female voice answered. "I would like to talk to… Lt. Harding Welsh?"

"_Why'd ya want to talk to 'im?" _Ziva could tell that she was on the… offensive? Well, whatever it was that Tony had been talking about when the team had reconvened after their different field assignments. She could also tell that the female was Italian.

"I need to talk to him about a case that was entered into the database."

"_I suppose. Alright, give me a minute."_

Muffled voices came through the line and the Italian female told her that she was being reconnected. Soon, a gruff voice answered. _"Agent David? This is Lt. Welsh. I believe you needed some information?"_

"No, actually, I need to talk about a case that a Detective Vecchio has," she explained. "My superior wants him and Constable Fraser to work this case here in DC and to bring all pertaining information with them."

"_This isn't gonna sit well with some people,"_ he told her.

"As I am aware. However, we believe that it will be for the best if everyone converged in one place."

"_Yeah, from what I've seen,"_ Ziva heard some papers shuffling, _"This is one sick perp. Alright, I'll convince Vecchio that it would be in his best interest to go to you. Constable Fraser won't be a problem. Fact is, I think he'll help me get it into his partner's head."_

"That is all I ask," Ziva nodded.

They discussed a few particulars before the pair hung up.

***

Fraser watched as his best friend paced his living room.

"Why do we have to go to them?" he ranted, passing a hand through his short blond hair.

"It does make sense, Ray," Ben refuted. "It was, after all, their case first."

"Well, I get that, really," Ray suddenly smiled. "Know what? I bet I know what Tony would say."

"Oh?" Ben rose an eyebrow at him in feigned interest. "What would he say?"

Ray thought for a minute and smiled slightly. "'I guess this is where I either say that this reminds me of a movie or I say that we do our best to get along and if we don't it won't be our fault.'"

"Very wise," Ben nodded slightly. As much as he hated to admit it.

"Alright," Ray ran a hand through his short blond hair. "I guess I'll go get some stuff together…"

"We leave tomorrow," Ben told him as he left his friend. 'Perhaps,' he thought on his way back to the Consulate, 'Ray will be too wrapped up in this case to think about 'Tony' anymore.' He tried to tell himself that it was because Ray always seemed a little forlorn when talking about his friend, and that Ben didn't want to see his best friend so depressed looking.

He really didn't think it worked.

***

_1._ I haven't been to Chicago, though I'm hoping to visit sometime in the future. Corinth is a figment of my imagination and if there really is a street with that name in the city, please disregard this footnote.

_2._ The Azure Café is the name of a restaurant that featured in one of my Creating Writing stories in high school. I thought I'd give it a cameo appearance in my story.

_3._ For those of you who don't watch House enough to know things about it, the Fellows that House works with has been named the Ducklings and rumor has it that Wilson started the whole thing. It may be because they always follow him everywhere like a mother duck and her babies or that they always go to him at every dead end.

AN: We're getting there…

**_3. 05. 10 (F)_**


End file.
